The Royal Thunderian Family
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A special fanfic from me.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Claudius and Leona were king and queen of Thundera and after many years they were expecting a baby. Claudius was a very concerned husband. "Take it easy Leona," Claudius said.

"I'm fine Claudius," Leona said.

Today they were walking in the garden and their lives would change even more. Leona saw something on the bank of the stream the ran through the garden. "Look," Leona said.

Claudius followed her. She knelt down by the tiger cub who was out cold. She saw he was breathing. "He's alive," she said. "Let's take him inside," she said.

The tiger cub was dried off and tucked into a warm bed. The chef prepared a warm stew for the cub to have. The cub woke up. "Where am I?" he asked.

"You are in the Palace of Thundera, I am queen Leona," Leona said.

"I am king Claudius, who are you little one?" Claudius asked.

"My name is Tygra," Tygra said.

"Where did you come from Tygra?' Leona asked.

"I don't remember all I remember is falling in the river," Tygra said.

"Don't worry we will help you," Leona said.

Tygra stayed there for a few weeks and still couldn't remember he was then taken in by the king and queen. Tygra saw his new mother's middle was growing big and round. "Why is your tummy becoming big and round mommy?" Tygra asked. He started calling Leona and Claudius mother and father.

"I'm going to have a baby," Leona said.

"Baby?" Tygra asked.

"Yes a baby," Leona said.

"Will it be my brother or sister?' Tygra asked.

"Yes," Leona said.

"I want a brother," Tygra said.

"Well you just have to wait until the baby comes." Leona said.

"Okay,' Tygra said.

Tygra loved putting his hands on Leona's belly. Then he felt something. "What happened?" Tygra asked.

"The baby kicked," Leona said.

"It can move around in there?" Tygra said.

"Yes," Leona said.

Then a few months later the baby was going to be born. Tygra was outside the room. A baby crying was heard. "Come on Tygra come meet your new baby brother," Claudius said.

Tygra came in and saw his mother holding the baby. "What is his name?" Tygra asked.

"His name is Lion-o," Leona said.

"Hi Lion-o," Tygra said. Then touched Lion-o's hand with his finger which Lion-o grasped. "I'm Tygra, I'm your big brother," he said.

"Aw look at that," Claudius said.

"So cute," Leona said.

"Can I hold him?" Tygra asked.

"Okay but sit down first," Leona said.

Claudius took Lion-o and came up to Tygra. "Don't jostle him, don't drop him, basically don't move a muscle," Claudius said.

"Okay," Tygra said and held baby Lion-o.

Lion-o cooed and looked right up at Tygra. This was a very cute moment. Soon the two of them will be as close as brothers can be.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o was getting bigger and Tygra adored being with his baby brother. Lion-o liked Tygra a lot. Tygra really cared about Lion-o too. He would sometimes sit Lion-o next to him and read a book to him. Tygra would point things out to Lion-o and tell him what they are. Lion-o probably didn't understand all of it but he loved the time with his brother.

Lion-o crawled around most of the time. But now he was learning how to walk. Normally it was few steps from his parents and to Tygra. Soon he was toddling around the palace.

Tygra was trying to get him to talk. "Lion-o can you say brother?" Tygra said.

"Tygra Lion-o will learn how to talk in time be patient," Leona said.

"But mommy," Tygra said.

"No buts, every baby grows at their own pace," Leona said.

"Your mother is right," Claudius said.

"How about you roll the ball back and forth with Lion-o instead?" Leona asked.

"Okay," Tygra said.

A few days later Lion-o was babbling. Tygra was sitting in front of the book case looking for a book. Lion-o toddled over. "Hey Lion-o, I guess you want me to read you book," Tygra said after he grabbed one.

"Tygra," Lion-o said.

Tygra looked at Lion-o. "What did you say?" Tygra asked.

"Tygra!" Lion-o said.

"Mommy, Daddy come in here!" Tygra said.

"What is it Tygra?" Leona asked coming in.

"What's going on?" Claudius asked.

"Lion-o said my name," Tygra said.

"Tygra," Lion-o said pointing at Tygra.

"That's right, I'm Tygra," Tygra said.

"This great his first word." Leona said.

"Yes Lion-o is growing up," Claudius said.

"He's supposed to be my baby," Leona said sadly.

"Well he's suppose to grow Leona," Claudius said and kissed her.

Lion-o was growing bigger and bigger soon he was walking and talking. He followed Tygra most of the time. "Wait for me!" Lion-o said.

"Come on," Tygra said.

"Tygra keep in mind Lion-o is smaller than you," Leona said.

"Yes mother," Tygra said.

"Mommy can you read us a book?" Lion-o asked.

"Sure I can read you both a book," Leona said.

"Yay!" Lion-o said.

"Okay now pick out book Tygra," Leona said.

"Here mother," Tygra said.

"Thank you," Leona said and began to read the book to her sons.

Tygra would play with Lion-o often. Lion-o loved his brother and Tygra loved him. Lion-o asked a lot a questions. He wanted to know about a lot of things. When he saw a baby mount in the stable he looked at his father. "Daddy where do babies come from?" Lion-o asked.

"Uh that's a question more for your mother," Claudius said nervously.

"Well sweetheart it's like this," Leona said told him how it takes a mommy and a daddy to make a baby.

"Oh," Lion-o said.

Lion-o still had many more adventures to do.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Today Tygra and Lion-o were wandering around Thundera. Lion-o was five and Tygra was nine they were having fun. Then Lion-o saw a couple of boys doing something so mean he couldn't stand it. They were hurting a little kitten like creature.

"Hey leave it alone!" Lion-o said running up.

"Make us!" the boys said.

"He said leave it alone," Tygra said. Tygra was bigger and older and the boys ran off.

Lion-o picked it up. "Something's really wrong, it needs help Tygra," Lion-o said holding the injured kitten.

"Come on let's take to the palace, Jaga will know what to do," Tygra said.

The boys ran for the palace. Jaga treated the kitten. Claudius and Leona were in the room with him and the boys. "I did all can I do," Jaga said.

"Thank you Jaga," Claudius said.

"I am worried about the kitten he's really hurt, terribly thin, very weak and looks sick, I fear that it won't survive," Jaga said.

"But it's just a baby," Lion-o said.

Jaga knelt down and looked the young prince in the eye. "Lion-o you must understand, the kitten is in bad shape and not doing well right now so you got understand this is the way things are, this little kitten has been through so much, the best thing we can do is keep him comfortable, and try to help him. He might not make it, all we do is make sure he will," Jaga said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

Lion-o was stroking the injured kitten. Jaga said the kitten had a cold. Lion-o brought it water and food. Lion-o took a little food in his hand and began to feed the kitten. "Good boy," Lion-o said. Later when night fell the weak kitten was laying in nest of blankets still looking bad. Lion-o was petting it. "Please don't die, I will be your best friend," he said.

The next morning the king and queen found Lion-o sleeping near the nest of pillows. The kitten was weakly pawing at Lion-o's as if in play.

Lion-o began to care for the kitten. Thanks to Lion-o's love and care the kitten got well but he was still very thin. "You know I think he's going to be alright," Lion-o said.

"Yes he is," Jaga said.

"I think it's all thanks to the love and care you gave him Lion-o," Leona said.

"Really?" Lion-o said.

"Yes," Leona said.

Soon the kitten was following Lion-o everywhere.

"Lion-o's birthday is coming up how about we let him keep the kitten he seems really fond of it and it likes him," Leona said.

"That's great idea," Claudius said.

"Lion-o will love it," Tygra said.

One Lion-o's birthday Claudius and Leona tied big bow on the kitten's neck out of ribbon. Then they placed the kitten on Lion-o's bed. The kitten began to lick Lion-o's face. Lion-o woke up.

"Happy birthday son," Claudius aid.

"The kitten is now your pet," Leona said.

"I can keep him?" Lion-o said.

"Yes you proved you can take care of it," Claudius said.

"What are you going to call him?" Tygra asked.

"Snarf," Lion-o said.

Lion-o then went out and had a special food bowl, collar and tag made for Snarf. The bowl was made out silver and had Snarf's name engraved in it. The collar was black and had red gem stones in it and tag with Thundercat Emblem and his name on the back and it said he was property of the royal family.

Snarf jumped in Lion-o's arms and licked his face. "I love you two Snarf," Lion-o said.

Lion-o even got toys for Snarf. Snarf loved the feather toys.

At bed time Lion-o went to bed and Snarf hopped in bed with him. "It's you me forever Snarf, I love you, good night," Lion-o said. Snarf meowed and curled up close.

Claudius and Leona smiled and watched there son and his beloved pet go to sleep.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Snarf enjoyed being part of the royal family. He loved to explore the palace and play in the garden. Which he was doing right now. Lion-o came running up. "Hey Snarf I bet you have been playing here's a treat," Lion-o said.

Then a poisonous serpent came out of the dirt. Lion-o saw and was nervous. Then Snarf hiss and jumped at it. Lion-o pulled his hand back. Snarf began to fight the serpent. "Jaga, come see this Snarf is fighting serpent," Lion-o said. Jaga came running and held Lion-o back as Snarf fought the serpent. The serpent was dead and Snarf dropped it at Jaga's feet. Then began to groom.

"He saved your life Lion-o," Jaga said.

Leona and Claudius were happy Lion-o was safe. "Snarf you are so handsome and brave," Leona said.

"Good boy," Claudius petting him.

Snarf was reward with a piece of cooked chicken and boiled egg. Snarf preferred Lion-o playing with him to all the attention..

Lion-o took very good care of Snarf. He gave him fresh food and water everyday, he brushed him, he played with him, made sure he got his exercise and bathed him. Snarf was happy healthy pet.

Snarf followed Lion-o everywhere. He stuck to him like glue. Lion-o found many ways to play with Snarf. He would take something shiny and use the light coming off it to entertain Snarf. Snarf would chase the moving light, it was very entertaining to watch. Lion-o loved it when Snarf would curl up next to him when they slept. It was so relaxing to feel Snarf's warm body curled up next to him.

Lion-o would do much with Snarf. The two of them would play outside together and have a wonderful time. Snarf was adored by the royal family. They all enjoyed him. He was a calming presence. Playing with him made them forget the problems of the day and helped them relax and unwind.

Soon Tygra and Lion-o met Cheetara a young cheetah girl that Jaga took in and she was learning to be a cleric. They became good friends with her. All three of them would play together and have the most wonderful time.

Cheetara also had plenty of cleric training to do so she couldn't play with Lion-o and Tygra sometimes.

Tonight Cheetara was going to prove her worth as a future cleric to the royal family. The family sat down to dinner and Snarf was sitting next to Lion-o's chair. The food was brought in. Something seemed off to Cheetara. She felt uneasy.

When the food was sat down she felt really uneasy. Like something wasn't right, something was very wrong and she felt something coming off of one of the servants. It was like it was something malicious and evil. Then she saw Snarf sniff at his food and not eat it.

"Mommy, Daddy Snarf isn't eating," Lion-o said.

"Maybe he's not hungry," Leona said.

Then when they were about to eat. Cheetara suddenly jumped up and shouted. "Don't it's poisoned!" she said.

The Royal family stopped servants who bringing more food looked shocked and the servant who made Cheetara feel on easy jumped and ran. "After him!" a guard shouted. The guards gave chase.

The family was away from the table hold Claudius held Leona and their boys and Lion-o was holding Snarf. "Well?" Claudius asked as a Cleric sniffed the food.

"I smell poison alright." the cleric said.

Jaga took in a big sniff to. "This poison is very deadly, I just hope we catch him," Jaga said.

"Can anyone tell me how this could've happened? My family could've been killed!" Claudius said.

"We don't know Claudius," a guard said.

Then another guard came up. "We caught the one responsible sire and we are going to interrogate him. To find out more," he said.

"I want the food burned I want no deaths inside or outside the palace," Claudius said.

A guard came back later. "He was working by himself, he was wanting to kill royal family because he said the lions held power long enough, and it was time for the servals to take power he's in the dungeon," he said.

"Good, I will pass his sentence later," Claudius said. Then he turned to Cheetara. "Cheetara, you saved our lives how did you know it was poisoned?" he asked.

"I don't know, I just felt uneasy the whole time, like there was danger, and I felt feelings rolling off the servant that were evil, and seeing Snarf not eat the food after sniffing it was big warning for me so I had to say something," Cheetara said.

"I think we need to look into this further, come along Cheetara we have somethings to do," Jaga said.

"Yes Jaga," Cheetara said.

That was big game changer for their friend Cheetara.


End file.
